Vio's sweet tooth
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: Vio is having a bad day and Red tries to make things better by feeding Vio a cookie.


**Four Swords Diaries: Vio's Sweet Tooth.**

Nov, 16, 2005

10:24 AM

Dear diary,

I am sitting on my bed waiting for the others to wake up. Today they all decided to sleep in, but I was hungry so I woke up. I was thinking about making some breakfast. I wonder what we are going to do today, it seems like time is moving so slowly. There are all kinds of new things to try and so many places we haven't been yet. So anyway, I think I will go make something to eat and I will be right back, possibly.

Vio puts away his diary; the diary was purple with gray and black trimming. He notices that everyone else had put their diaries in the same place, there was a red one with blue trimming, a blue one with black trimming, a green one with yellow trimming, and a black one with grey trimming.

Vio quickly turns away from the diaries before he could get tempted to read one. Then Vio picks up some plane cereal and pours it into his bowl, someone touches Vio's shoulder making him quickly turn, spilling cereal everywhere. Whoever it was laughed and disappeared. Vio stands up to get a broom to clean up. Red was already awake though and now Vio had to serve Red breakfast in bed. The person who made Vio spill the cereal came back and pulled Vio's tights down.

"Oh!" Vio shouted trying to pull his tights back up, but it was too late Blue had already woke up and seen his underpants when Vio bent down to pull his tights up.

"Eww, Vio, what are you doing with your tights down, you weren't planning on peeing in Red's cereal were you?!" Blue asked.

"No, someone pulled my tights down." Vio said trying to be calm about the situation.

Red was disgusted and said, "Vio, why would you think of doing something like that to me?"

"I told you, I was not the one who pulled my tights down." Vio said firmly.

"You were the only one over there weren't you?" Blue asked.

"No, I am pretty sure someone was just here earlier." Vio said looking around.

Shadow popped his head out from underneath the blanket to see what was going on. Vio saw that and turned red.

"Vio, why are you red?" Shadow asked, although, he looked like he was smiling.

"You know why Shadow, you are the one messing with me." Vio said.

"No Vio, I don't know what you are talking about; I have been sleeping here the whole darn time." Shadow said trying not to laugh.

Link woke up and said, "Will you keep quiet Vio, I am trying to sleep."

Vio stuck his tongue out at Shadow.

"Why you little brat!" Shadow yelled launching out of bed and landing next to Vio.

"Shadow calm down, okay?" Vio said.

Shadow rubs his eyes and yawns, "Well Vio, I guess you should have your eyes checked because apparently no one was awake while your 'incident' happened."

Vio just threw the rest of the cereal onto the floor.

"Vio, why did you do that?" Red asked, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"I will just go back to bed, that way no one can mess with me." Vio said calmly.

"Okay, but I am still hungry and now we have no food for breakfast." Red said making a very cute sad face at Vio.

"Don't worry Red; at least you don't have to worry about Shadow picking on you." Vio said rubbing Red's head gently.

"Vio," Red said.

"Yes Red?" Vio answered.

"You know I still have to worry about Blue, right?" Red asked.

"I know Red, I know, we all have to." Vio answered looking off into space.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Red said.

"What?" Vio asked.

"A cookie, I think you would really love something sweet to brighten your day!" Red said happily.

"Really Red?" Vio asked.

"Yes, a cookie would make anyone's day better!" Red said.

"Why would you make a day brighter, isn't it bright enough for you?" Shadow asked from his bed.

"I didn't mean literally." Red answered.

"You know what makes my day better?" Vio asked.

"What?" Red asked.

"Reading a good book and staying in bed." Vio answered pulling his covers back over himself.

Red looked sadly at the ground, he should of expected that response from Vio. Why won't Vio ever put his book down and have some fun?

Red pulls Vio out of bed and says, "Vio, come outside! We are going to the bakery!"

"Red, leave me alone! I just want to stay inside with the curtains closed and read a good book in a warm bed!" Vio screamed.

Red tugged harder on Vio and said, "You have been around Shadow way to long! Let's go outside and get some sunshine!"

"Why would he want to do that? Let him do what he wants!" Shadow said from a lump of blankets on his bed.

"Red, he's right, I should be aloud to do what I want." Vio said trying to climb back into bed.

"Just wait, I will bring in some cookies and then you wont be able to resist any more." Red said dropping Vio back onto the floor and leaving the house.

Vio climbs quickly back into the bed to continue where he left of in his favorite history book.

After awhile the smell of fresh warm cookies fills the house making Shadow, Blue, and Link pull out of their covers to see what was going on. Red had just brought a batch of fresh cookies into the house.

Red took a cookie off of the tray and headed towards Vio who was still under his blanket.

Red giggles as Vio pulls his head out of the blanket.

"What is that delicious smell?" Vio asked.

"It's a cookie! I know you want to try one!" Red said handing the warm gooey chocolate chip cookie to Vio.

"Wait, I get to have this cookie, for free? What's the catch?" Vio asked trying to get a very complicated response from Red, but Red just smiled and let Vio have the cookie.

Vio takes a small bite, but then is attracted to taking another bigger bite.

"Ooh, this cookie isn't too bad!" Vio said.

He quickly takes his diary off of the shelf to write about his cookie.

Nov, 16, 2005

12:00 PM

Dear diary,

I was starting to get hungry from not eating breakfast, which I am guessing is Shadow's fault. Then I experienced something amazing. It was round and lumpy and also very warm and soft. Then it was also light brown with dark brown chips in it. The smell was sweet and chocolatey, the taste was so good and sugary. It makes a soft crunch noise in my mouth. Oh yeah, I think I found my sweet tooth! I love cookies!

Vio puts his diary away.

"Hey Vio! Do you want more cookies?!" Red asked.

"Oh yes! I would love to have more cookies!" Vio said while drooling.

"If you want more, you have to come get one from me." Red said while standing in the door way.

Aw, I really want cookies, but I don't feel like getting out of bed for them! Vio thought.

"Come on Vio! What are you waiting for?! You know you are hungry and you know you want cookies! Take a cookie from me!" Red called out.

Vio couldn't stand it any longer, he just needed to get his hands on another cookie! So Vio gets out of bed and runs towards the door. Red runs out the door and Vio follows trying to get at least one more bite of cookie. As Red was running he sometimes let a cookie fall off his tray for Vio to have.

**You can now vote for this story on my profile.**


End file.
